warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Forma
Forma are items most commonly used as a supercharger to add, remove, or alter the Polarity of a Mod slot on equipment such as Warframes, Archwings, weapons, or Companions. This process is called Polarization and allows mod capacity to be used more efficiently. Forma do however have additional uses. Their second most notable use is as a component in the creation of certain items, including being used in weapon blueprints, the creation of the Exilus Adapter and other supercharger equipment, and adding Tiles to a Clan Dojo. Finally, Forma may be sacrificed to rise in Syndicate ranks. |blueprintmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = }} Acquisition A completed, ready-to-use Forma can be: *Purchased from the Market for *Purchased from the Market as a three-Forma bundle for . *Received as a reward for completing a Sortie. *Received as a reward for finding the third cache in Earth Sabotage missions (0.5% chance). *Found in Rare Orokin Storage Containers or Reinforced Orokin Storage Containers in Orokin Derelict, Void, and Lua missions. *Found in one of the two containers from the music puzzle on Lua (20% chance) *Purchased from Nakak in Cetus during Operation: Plague Star for Operational Supply Standing and . *Three-Forma bundles were rewarded at certain ranks from Nightwave. **Ranks 7 and 27 from Season 1: The Wolf of Saturn Six **Rank 9 from Intermission 1 **Ranks 8 and 25 from Season 2: The Emissary **Rank 22 from Intermission 2 A Forma blueprint can be: *Received as a Daily Tribute. *Rewarded when opening Void Relics. *Received as a Rotation C reward in Orokin Derelict Defense missions. *Offered as a reward for an Invasion mission. *Received as a reward for finding the third cache in an Earth Sabotage mission (2% chance). *Received as a reward for completing a Rathuum Arena mission (0.34% chance). *Received as a reward for completing a Conclave match. Note that the blueprint is consumed when the Forma is crafted. Using Forma on Equipment To apply a Forma, go to the Arsenal and access the desired item's Mod loadout. Select Action at the bottom of the screen, then choose Polarize, which will show all available types of Forma to choose from. Choose Forma, which will show a layout of the item's mod slots and polarities. Click on a slot to cycle through the possible polarities. A slot that already has a polarity (either by default or from a prior polarization) can also be changed. Forma can only be used on equipment that has already been ranked to 30 and, when used, said equipment is reset to rank 0 (unranked). Warframe skills are also reset, with skills and their respective ranks needing to be re-unlocked. Forma can be used again on already polarized equipment, provided that it is leveled to 30 again. Orokin Catalysts and Orokin Reactors are unaffected by the usage of Forma. Re-leveling equipment after using Forma on it does not grant mastery points. For each Forma used on equipment, said equipment will gain a star above the name of the equipment starting from the center. Blueprints Requiring Forma Click to view the Blueprints requiring Forma. Notes *Making the most of Forma means remembering the Polarities of the mods the player wishes to use. For example, weapons almost always need damage mods, such as ; Serration has Madurai polarity. Therefore, it would be useful to add a Madurai polarity to any weapon that does not already have it. Consider reading the Polarization page for more information about this process. * A Forma is required to craft nearly all Clan Research weapons, though this is most likely only for gameplay reasons as most of them don't involve any Orokin technology. *All syndicates require Forma to advance to Rank 2, as well as in order to become neutral if the Tenno has fallen to the first negative rank. *A Warframe, Archwing, or weapon that has been polarized at least once can have their Secondary Energy Color customized. *Oddly enough, players can polarize Aura mod slots with the Unairu polarity, despite there currently being no Aura mods with that polarity. **Similarly, players can also polarize mod slots belonging to non-melee weapons with said polarity as well. ** For more flexibility it is possible to use an Aura Forma, which grants as an universal polarity. *Players cannot add Umbra polarity to slots using Forma, even when Polarizing or . Existing Umbra polarities can be replaced with others, but after that, they can only be restored by using an Umbral Forma. Trivia *''Forma'' means "shape" in a variety of languages. *From the Scanner inside the Orbiter, one can occasionally hear a Grineer inspecting someone's cargo and getting bribed with a Forma after he finds something suspicious. *The prevalence of golden surfaces in Orokin Void levels and on Prime equipment may indicate the use of massive amounts of Forma in their construction. The grey surfaces in the Clan Dojo may be due to Tenno improvising with more mundane materials while copying Orokin aesthetics. Patch History ;Two-Energy Colours! Fashion Frame just got a little more energetic! We have now added a SECONDARY Energy customization slot in the Arsenal! This is simply a free added bonus when Forma'ing gear. All Gear can unlock this once Forma is applied! All non-Forma compatible goods (Syandanas, Etc) have this automatically. *Forma/Forma Bundle prices in the Arsenal Upgrade screen will now display the discounted price if there's an active sale. *We now present players with the option to buy a Forma Bundle when using the Upgrade screen to install Forma. *The Forma Sacrifice to Ostron Defender has been replaced with 10x Iradite. *Forma count can now be seen on weapons and Warframes in the Inventory screen (similar to in the Arsenal). *Forma-ing your equipment now brings you back to the Upgrade screen instead of to the main Arsenal. *Fixed selecting ‘Mods’ on an un-Forma'd weapon with no Mods equipped resulting in the category selection disappearing. *Added indicators in the Arsenal of how many Forma are installed in gear, and whether or not gear has been fully Mastered! *3 Forma Bundle added to the Market. *Fixed Sentinels not properly calculating rank reduction for Capacity when a player uses a Forma on a Sentinel Mod slot. *Fixed Sentinels not properly calculating rank reduction for Capacity when a player uses a Forma on a Sentinel Weapon slot. *Forma Blueprints will now only drop in one rotation, replaced by the following drops in these endless Mission rotations: **T1D Rotation A: Forma BP for T2MD Key. **T3D Rotation B: Forma BP for Uncommon Fusion Core 5 Pack. **T4D Rotation B: Forma BP for Prime Carrier Systems. **T4D Rotation C: Forma BP for Hikou Pouch. **T3S Rotation C: Forma BP for Prime Carrier BP. **T4S Rotation B: Forma BP for Rare Fusion Core 5 Pack *Reduced the frequency of Forma Blueprints dropping in T3 Defense Rotation C. *Removed Forma from Cephalon Capture reward manifest. *Tenno can now buy Forma directly from upgrade screen. *Fixed a crash related purchasing Forma for polarizing a weapon. *Fixed a crash related to purchasing a Forma while in the Arsenal and then attempting to perform a polarization. *Polarity Management is here! You can now swap the order of Polarities on your Forma’d gear! *Forma requirement changes for: **Dual Ichors: 2 to 1 **Embolist: 2 to 1 **Synapse: 3 to 2 **Djinn: 3 to 2 *Fixed blueprints for weekend event Dojo Trophies requiring 16 Forma to build instead of 16 Gallium. *Fixed Forma Blueprint icon to match up with Forma icon. *Fixed Forma not being obtained by user as reward in alert missions. *Fixed issue where Login Rewards (including Forma) were not being obtained. *Introduced.}} See Also *Aura Forma *Umbra Forma *Orokin Catalyst *Orokin Reactor *Exilus Adapter de:Forma Category:Market Category:Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Dojo Category:Resources Category:Update 8 Category:Login Rewards Category:Orokin Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Invasion Reward Category:Sortie Reward